List of television stations in Thailand
This is a list of television stations in Thailand. Broadcast channels Analogue terrestrial television *Channel 3 (BEC-Bangkok Entertainment Company, under license from MCOT) *Royal Thai Army Radio and Television Channel 5 (TV5) *Channel 7 (Bangkok Broadcasting & Television Company Limited under license from Royal Thai Army) *Channel 9 MCOT HD (MCOT) *National Broadcasting Services of Thailand (formerly Television of Thailand) State Television of Thailand, operated by the Public Relations Department of Thai Government *Thai Public Broadcasting Service (Formerly (iTV (Thailand), State Television of Thailand, operated by the Public Relations Department of Thai Government Digital terrestrial television Public broadcasting *1. Royal Thai Army Radio and Television Channel 5 (TV5) *2. National Broadcasting Services of Thailand (NBT) *3. Thai Public Broadcasting Service (ThaiPBS) *4. Thai Public Broadcasting Service (ThaiPBS 2, Children channel) *5. Education Television Station (ETV) *10. The National Assembly Radio and Television Broadcasting Station(TPTV) Channel 6-9,11,12 would be chosen through a beauty contest. Children's *13.Channel 3 Family (BEC Multimedia) *14.MCOT Family *15.LOCA TV (TV Pool) News *16.TNN 24(TNN) *17.ThaiTV (TV Pool) *18.new TV (By Dailynews) *19.Spring News *20.Bright TV *21.Voice TV *22.Nation TV (NBC) General entertainment Standard-definition *23.Workpoint Creative TV *24.TRUE4U True Corporation (True DTT) *25.GMM 25 *26.NOW 26 *27.Channel 8 (RS Public Company Limited) *28.Channel 3 SD (BEC Multimedia) *29.MONO 29 General entertainment High-definition *30.Channel 9 MCOT HD *31.ONE HD *32.Thairath TV *33.Channel 3 HD (BEC Multimedia) *34.Amarin TV *35.Channel 7 HD (BBTV-Bangkok Broadcasting & Television Company Limited) *36.PPTV HD Cable, satellite channels *Bang Channel *Distance Learning TV (10 Channels) *Earth One *EDN Edutainment *ETV (Educational TV Station) *Faikham Internet TV *Filmagix Asia *HSTV Thai TV Color Ch3 *ILearn *Joy TV *KhongdeePrathedThai *MV TV *MCOT World *Media 84 *Miracle Channel *MySci *NBTWorld *NEWS1 *NRI *Pop Channel *Samrujloke *Smile Movies 1 *Smile Movies 2 *Siam Sport *T Sport(Thai) *Thai TV *Thai Global Network * TNN 2 (Thai) * TV 24 * T News TrueVisions TrueVisions channels *True Academy Fantasia *True Selert *True4U *True Asian *True Asian Series *True Film *True Film Asia *True Inside *True Plook Panya *Reality *True Series *True Spark *True Sport 1 *True Sport 2 *True Sport 3 *True Sport 4 *True Sport 5 *True Sport 6 *True Sport 7 *True Sport HD *True Sport HD2 *True Sport HD3 *True Sport HD4 *True Tennis *True Thai Film *True X-Zyte *True Hay-Ha *True Explore 1 *True Explore 2 *True Explore 3 *True Movie Hits *True Music *TNN 24 *TNN 2 Channels provided by TrueVisions *ASN *Al Jazeera *Australia Plus *AXN Asia *Animax Asia *BBC Network **BBC World **BBC Kids **BBC Knowledge **BBC Lifestyle **CBeebies *beIN Sports *BeTV *Bloomberg *Cartoon Network *CCTV-4 (International Chinese) *Chic Channel *CNN International *CNBC Asia *Deutsche Welle *Discovery Networks **Animal Planet Asia *Discovery Channel **Discovery HD World **Discovery Home and Health **Discovery Science Asia **Discovery Travel & Living Asia **Discovery Turbo (Asia) **DMAX (Asia) *Disney Network **Disney Channel **Disney XD **Disney Junior **Disney Kids *Diva Universal *E! *EVE *Fashion Network **Fashion TV **Fashion One *Food Network *Golf Channel *HBO Network **HBO **HBO Family **HBO Hits **HBO Signature **Cinemax **Screen Red *TLC *History Network **History **H2 *iConcerts *KBS World *KMTV *Lifetime *Li *MUTV *Money Channel *Motovision *MGM Channel *NBA TV *Nickelodeon *Outdoor Channel *Phoenix InfoNews *RTL CBS Entertainment *RTL CBS Extreme *Sundance Channel *Channel V Network **[V|Channel [V International]] * **[V|Channel [V Thailand]] *Fox Thailand *Fox Movies Network **Fox Movies Premium **Fox Family Movies *Fox Sports Network **Fox Sports Asia **Fox Sports 2 * **Fox Sports 3 * **Fox Sports News *National Geographic Channel *NHK World *YTN *TCM Channel *TV5 *MTV Thailand *True IPTV Hjh *Moviemania *Popper *Rakthai TV *Panorama 07 *World Fashion Thailand Defunct television station National television network By Government Public Relations Department * Television of Thailand Other television stations * Royal Thai Army Television Channel 7 * TTV Channel 4 * M.C.O.T. Channel 9 * ITV (Thailand) * TITV Cable and satellite television * Smile TV Network * Live TV * Jewelry Channel (Thai) Live TV See also *Media of Thailand Category:Television in Thailand Television stations in Thailand, List of Thailand Category:Thai television-related lists